


Twenty

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 但只有一丢丢所以不想打tag呃啊, 涉及一丢丢公开场合性爱描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: ……年轻人的小镇爱情故事。





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说你哼你花好像不太适合 18岁 x 20岁 这样的小孩子故事路线，好像也不适合这种傻白甜路线（？？？）了……虽然说一开始我只是想搞个pornography自己看……但是，写成这样，还写完了。

“我们可以去你家吗？”_去做这档子事。_Jordan 问。

Adam 的无言像在回他不能。Jordan 没看过 Adam 和除了室友以外的谁走在一起，他信心满满地猜对方独居，那么现下的犹豫只有一个缘由，或许 Adam 神秘地还藏有着其他人。但那也没什么。_真的没什么吧。_Jordan 想。他看 Adam 还不出声，左右望望确定再无其他人后，把头搭在 Adam 的肩膀上，说，把刚才的话忘掉吧，只是随口说说。

然后 Jordan 听到 Adam 说，等你下次回来吧。下周吗？

* * *

起初， Jordan 的确无意忘带了钥匙。每周要从寄宿学校回来过周末的他在周四晚才告知了即将出门远行的爸妈，而他们家没有雇佣人或管家，于是 Jordan 提出了一个建议，把钥匙藏在家门旁的花盆下，毫无建设性，没考虑到他们 Henderson 一家谈不上太有钱，但屋子里还是有些不能丢的珍宝。他爸在这时恰逢想起新招的负责看店的男孩，Adam，来历不明但值得信赖的 Adam。于是 Brian 说，会把钥匙放在他们家开的古董店里，去找那个叫 Adam 的小伙子要。

“其实他的年纪比你的大。”Brian 顺便补一句。

所以，第二天晚上，从学校回来的 Jordan 见到了 Adam。他一眼认出了坐在桌子后翻着书看的人是他爸口中的 Adam。但 Jordan 装作顾客，提着行李箱在店里假装饶有兴趣地来回看看，殊不知 Adam 也第一眼认出了他——会来问他要家门钥匙的老板的儿子，叫 Jordan，在寄宿男校念最后一年，长得挺高，但懵懂的气质让人一眼就识出这是半只脚都未踏进社会的年轻人，总之，不是顾客。

Adam 交给他钥匙，然后 Jordan 问他要不要一起吃晚饭，他一个人有些无聊。离关门的点还剩十分钟，Adam 说好，再等等，十分钟后他锁好门，跟在 Jordan 身后任由对方带路。他以为 Jordan 会选择镇上最高级的那家，出手阔绰的有钱人家小孩的行事作风，而 Jordan 却带他来到一家普普通通的小餐厅，双人位窄得面对面的两人膝盖顶膝盖。

Jordan 选择这家小餐厅的理由：一，最现实的原因，爸妈给他的零花钱从来都不算多；二，他也不是喜欢花钱的人，在一顿饭上花太多钱有些心疼；三，他想到 Adam 可能提议要共同支付餐费，所以不想给对方带来负担，他知道在店里打工得到的薪水并不高。还好这顿饭吃得愉快，他和 Adam 也聊得来，后来谈到他接下来念大学的事。考虑这个问题会让部分人不快，所以 Jordan 没问 Adam 有没有上大学，他猜没有，否则对方不会在这个年纪跑来小镇做份没什么前途的工作。Jordan 说想要去南方念书，然后准备切换另一个话题。

“噢，南方挺好的。”Adam 说。

你在南方生活过吗？那里和这里有什么特别不同的？Jordan 连着发问。接着他知道 Adam 来自南海岸，听 Adam 谈起南北的差异，涉及各领域，在语音发面谈得最多。

“听上去你像这方面的专家，Adam。”Jordan 开始自然地叫起对方的名字。

Adam 喝了一口果汁，哼哼两声，说：“也许。”

送 Adam 回家，到楼下分别前 Jordan 心想自己在选餐厅方面做了正确的选择。Adam 的住处在租金低廉的那一带，和两个高中同学合租了一套小公寓，说他们都是北上来这里，打工的，对，打工。

Adam 想 Jordan 下一秒就要飞奔而逃、明天后天未来永远不会再想见他。又是公子哥的作风，他再熟悉不过。虽然 Jordan 只能算半个公子哥，拿那套隐形的标准来衡量，Jordan Henderson，气质一半，做派一半，家庭财产可能也只有一半。

没想到 Jordan 会对他说，明天有空吗，他真的很无聊。你的作业呢，你们要读的书不少吧，Adam 问。今晚可以做完，Jordan 回。但是明天我没空，和我的两个朋友约好了，Adam 说。后天吧，那天我不用看店。那就后天，敲定了，我来找你，早上十点？

那晚 Jordan 欢欢喜喜回到家，掏出 Adam 先前帮他保管的钥匙，插进锁孔的瞬间他想后天定要带 Adam 来他家。至于原因，他也没弄清，只是镇上其他去处都太无趣，至少他家还有能轻易讨人欢喜的美味的茶与点心。无论如何，Jordan 没有联想到任何往奇怪方向走去的事。但他完全低估了丘比特之箭的速度，太快，Jordan 没来得及看清，也没有搞清情动的机制，然后到了周日他们就接起吻了。他手中盛茶用的瓷器险些落地，原因半是惊讶半是激动，好在 Adam 稳稳地托住了它，靠舌尖传来点心的味道。

* * *

对 Andy，Jordan 给 Adam 披了一层皮，说那是 A 先生。他和 A 先生第一次做爱也是他十八年短暂人生中的头一次。这事是不是听起来有些难以相信？我感觉我们这一级里人人都做过了，和男孩，或和女孩，或都有，而我是最后一个。不过这没什么好比的。总之，和 A 先生在一起我很快乐，因为他——

Jordan 还没讲完，搭上正好到达的的士就挥挥手离开了。

Liz 和 Brian 不在时，整座房子是他们的，有些夸张，通常情况下他们只在床上；父母亲都在家时，Jordan 教 Adam 如何潜入他的房间，后来他们开始学会在花园里行事。有一个周中夜晚，待在学校的 Jordan 在睡前洗漱完毕、返回寝室的路上被人拉进黑暗角落。他第一想起那些霸凌故事，但熟悉的人声在耳边响起，it’s me，是 Adam。他说与他的两个室友刚好来这边办事，其中一个和 Jordan 学校的人认识，于是他被放进来了。夜深以后，住在二楼的 Jordan 从窗户爬出了宿舍，拉着 Adam 的手往花园跑去。他们在湖里划船，等着被午夜巡逻的人发现、训斥，但划了一圈也不见任何动静，于是更为大胆。

“我读到过这方面的东西。”Adam 笑着说。

“什么东西？”

“你知道我在说什么，Jord。男校里的故事。”

他们在湖边的大树下开始接吻，解开裤头，互相抚慰，Adam 被抱起，双腿扣在 Jordan 腰的两边，背部隔着衣物抵在粗糙的树皮上，然后被进入。秋天的冷风吹得体温升高的他不自觉缩得更紧，听到 Jordan 说了句脏话，过于舒服的意味，声音压得很低很小，谨慎地不让任何人察觉他们的动静。由此他们学会了如何在非常规环境下交合。

但青草太扎人，还是床单来得好，现在“Liz 和 Brian 在家时和 Adam 约会的地点”名单中多了一项，还是头位，Adam 的房间。

如 Jordan 所愿，一星期后返家过周末的他见到了 Adam 的家。共用客厅干净，Adam 的个人房间不大、简洁，衣柜里的衣服不多，行李袋也是容量中等的一个，看起来像房间的主人并无长居计划。这时 Jordan 才想起他从没问过 Adam，他们未来会怎样，这一轮青春期的情热要到何时有个句号，这个句号又是什么模样，最后他们是恋人吗，还是普通朋友，或是保持有需要就互相帮忙的利益关系。

他还没问，打开了暖气的 Adam 就吻了上来。床单很柔软，对此非行家的 Jordan 也能知道身下的是上乘之品，他想 Adam 的薪水不会都攒着拿来买最好的床上用品了吧，这倒是挺可爱的，睡个好觉最重要。他想问 Adam 在这里挥洒两人的汗水是不是在玷污它，但眼下的兴奋让他决心就那么尽情地玷污它。 

要和 Andy 说的是，总之，和 Adam 在一起我很快乐，因为他会在每次做爱结束时要我好好看书，他不忘我的学业之重要，这让他与别人相比显得特别。虽然 Jordan 和 Adam 之间还不是成形的恋人关系。虽然 Jordan 不知道除 Adam 以外的其他人在事后是怎样的。

靠在床头的 Jordan 读到，“色情，可以说是对生的赞许，至死为止”，这句话不错，他要标注时才发现今天出门忘了带笔。身边的 Adam 已经睡着。Jordan 没叫醒 Adam，拉开床头柜的第一个，或许那儿有笔，那儿确实有只铅笔，旁边还有一只手表。Jordan 对腕表有小小研究，一眼识出它与 Adam 的身份远远不符。但它安稳地躺在那，分针时针秒针无声走动，像是置身于一个全然安全的境地，对这里并不陌生，在这里待了许久，对一切都放心，而不是被偷来或抢来的、散发着渴望被拯救的气息。

直觉告诉 Jordan，这只表绝对属于 Adam，但直觉没有告诉 Jordan，Adam 到底是什么人。他在他家店里打一份工，并非每日都有排班，有时和两位室友出去办事，合租租金低廉的公寓，床单却品质极佳，柜子里还躺着价格不菲的手表。喔，Adam 最近还很累，事后能够迅速入睡，看上去好像工作日有做不完的事，所以必须趁着周末好好补觉，而 Adam 在古董店里的工作应当是轻松的。一个想法浮上 Jordan 脑海。那有些令他惊讶，但可以解释这一切。他没有怒意，只感到惋惜，把书合上，关灯搂着 Adam 开始睡起他在 Adam 床上的第一觉。床单太过柔软了，宛如身体飘在一层奶油上，但想到它可能的来源，Jordan 睡得极为难受。

十二月底，Adam 要回家过圣诞。他留给 Jordan 一个新的电话号码，说不要直接说找 Adam，就说“twenty”，暗号一般。Adam 没告诉 Jordan 为什么通个话都要神神秘秘，他贴着 Jordan 的脸颊说再见，再三强调他会回来的，然后和两位室友搭上同一辆车前往车站。

第一次拨打 Adam 给的号码是在平安夜，电话（出乎 Jordan 预料地）很快被接通，年轻女孩的声线。_Adam 的女朋友吗？_Jordan 为这个想法吓了一跳，不，或许是 Adam 的妹妹，接着想起他连对方的家庭成员状况都没摸清。圣诞假期没什么特别的，他和 Adam 没聊什么实质性话题，只是互相扯一扯分别以来这段期间的生活碎片，但 Jordan 能听得出 Adam 很开心。他说我很想你，Adam 回说他也是，他们持着听筒在两端屏息许久，彼此等待对方能主动接下面的话，“我很想你”这句他们从没对对方说过的话好像有点超出了他们关系的容量。我们可不是恋人啊，Adam 或许还有别人啊，Jordan 想。

第一通电话的结局是沉默许久后的拜拜，晚安。Jordan 决心不再打第二通， 但次日的圣诞节，Adam 主动打来了电话。这回他们聊了更多具有意义的话题，Jordan 在看的书，他祈祷申请成功的大学，大多围绕 Jordan 展开，又扯了点当地的趣闻，最后互道圣诞快乐，然后挂了电话。没有“我很想你”，但抱着电话在圣诞树前的 Jordan 知道，自己很想 Adam。他早就不信圣诞老人，却还是祈愿，噢，圣诞老人，给他这份感情一个圆满的、不伤人的句号吧。

* * *

天气暖起来以后，他们都空闲时，就开 Jordan 家的车去别处转，Liz 和 Brian 没有反对，不知是猜测到了他们之间的秘密还是仅当作纯粹的友情看待。他们租住价格不高但干净卫生的房间，四处看风景和在房间里腻在一起，后者所占的比例更大。

每一次看脱下上衣的 Adam 即将卸下左手腕上那只平价耐用的手表时，Jordan 难以不想起他在对方床头柜里看到的那只。在那一次无意发现后他没有再打开过，即使 Adam 已稳稳入睡，Jordan 仍选择保护他的隐私。_它还在那里吗？到底是谁送给 Adam 的？_

“你在想什么？”Adam 察觉到他的心不在焉。

_你的手表。_总不能说。Jordan 快速找来一个话题，说到他将要去的学校，南边，很南很南很南，开玩笑说再多一点就要掉进海洋里。离 Adam 的家乡很近，但离 Adam 目前所在的地方——也就是 Jordan 的家乡——很远。他问 Adam 的想法。

“或许走出家乡是好事。”Adam 说，把手表放在枕头边，“学校……也不错。”

Jordan 知道 Adam 一定知道他要听的不是这些。他想听关于两个人的未来而不仅他一人的。他想知道行李过少的 Adam 是不是哪天就要偷偷溜走，会回南部吗，那只手表是怎么来的，都和室友在一起做什么，为什么打给他的电话还要对个暗号。所以那一天他的行事风格被抹上了一点怒意，与平日相比有粗鲁的成分，甚至觉得快要弄伤了 Adam。Jordan 说了多次抱歉。

旅行结束后他们关系照常，该上学的上学，该上班的上班，周末见面，一般都在 Adam 家。

夏意冒头的时候，Jordan 喝着冰凉的气泡水，问，Ads，想不想要结束。

那不是询问，更像是强迫人同意结束的要挟。Adam 只愣了一会，接着说好，然后他们什么也没说，共同吹着从窗户流进房间的风，Jordan 无趣地把弄放在床头的平价手表的腕带，不知过了多久，听到房间外的动静——这里隔音糟糕——是 Adam 的室友回来了。Adam 下床，套上 T 恤和短裤，说他出去一会，开了门再掩上门。

通过留着的那一条小缝，Jordan 看到靠在墙和室友交谈的 Adam 在抽着烟，他没看过 Adam 抽，也没发现过烟盒，所以烟可能是从室友那儿借来的。他们在聊的话他听不太清，偶尔飘进来几个音，却是超出他认知范围的词语。

Jordan 换好衣服，等外面的交谈声消失后走出房间，正巧碰上回房的 Adam，客厅里的烟味还没完全散去。他说他要走了。Adam 说要送他回去。我不想让 Liz 和 Brian 发现。Jordan 说。Adam 咬着下唇垂眼思考，然后说，对，你想的是对的，Jord，那我就送你到这里的门口。

* * *

Jordan 再也没忘拿钥匙。

他得知 Adam 要辞职的那天是 Adam 动身要离开的日子。Liz 和 Brian 以为他们关系仍旧密切，Adam 早就把消息告诉了 Jordan。

应 Brian 的要求，装着 Adam 和其室友的车不得不开来 Jordan 家这边一趟，说是有礼物要给他们。Jordan 装睡，等爸妈都离开他房间以后才爬起，靠在窗边看楼下的 Adam。他戴了藏在抽屉里的那只表，仿佛不再在乎自己的身份是否有透露。在与 Henderson 夫妇交谈的间隙，他本能地抬头看了眼 Jordan 的房间，被捉到的 Jordan 迅速退回到窗户可暴露的范围以外。

他坐在地上听窗外愈来愈响的夏日蝉鸣，汽车驶远后一路留下的声音消失在天际，然后 Brian 敲敲他的房门，Jordan 打开，听他父亲说，Adam 要我转告你，大学生活一切都好。

* * *

暑假里，对 Andy，Jordan 改用了“二十号先生”称呼 Adam。

某一天他心血来潮，拨打了 Adam 圣诞节前留给他的号码，还是那个女孩的声音。Jordan 说“twenty”，那边却回答没有这个人。

他对 Andy 说，和二十号先生在一起的味道很苦。

在挂掉电话前，他听到另一头的女孩急促地说了一句，Adam 少爷去度假了，然后对方匆匆挂掉电话。

后来 Jordan 再仔细想了想，总之，大体，概括来说，和 Adam 在一起还是快乐的。

* * *

Jordan 没有浪费剩下的暑假，他每天都去踢球，直到离开小镇的那一天。他想，在新学校安顿好一切后，或许该报名加入学校的足球俱乐部。后来他报名了，并听闻那天傍晚有一场热身性质的比赛。正巧无事可做，Jordan 就挤进观众席里。

他听身后的人聊，那个南部某大家族的继承人，很聪明，休学了一年和同学一起去北部做了语言调查，和他专业完全无关，但因为有兴趣有时间又有钱就去了。对，就是那个穿红衣的 20 号，叫 Lallana。名字？Adrian？不不不，Adam。

20，Adam，南部，北部，一年。

Jordan 抬起头。

* * *

Adam 原本还有和俱乐部朋友的聚餐，但一切都被打乱。他和队友们刚走出更衣室，便听到有人在身后不远处念起他的名字，Adam。再加一句暗号，twenty。

把朋友们支开，只剩他和 Jordan 走在一起，然后 Adam 听 Jordan 说，他丢了房间钥匙，啊，刚一来到就丢了。Adam 说可以住他那儿。Jordan 说谢谢，要不要一起吃晚餐。

那夜分别前，Jordan 说他开玩笑的，房间钥匙不会这么快就丢的，他要回去了。离开前他问 Adam，后天可以来找你吗，早上十点。Adam 说好，就在图书馆的门口吧，你应该知道去图书馆的路了吧。

Jordan 摇摇头，说：“我回去会弄清楚的。”

一年后他仍旧笨笨地没搞懂情动的机制，仍旧不知道爱情之箭的速度。他鼻子一酸，刚转过身，Adam 就跑了上来，速度之快超越了丘比特的反应速度。他们接吻，没有点心的甜腻味，Jordan 手中没有快要掉落的茶杯，所以他圈着 Adam 的腰，想说我很想你，超过了心脏允许承载的容量。


End file.
